


Habitación de Londres (o aquella foto nunca tomada)

by Shameblack



Series: Te lo digo en silencio [4]
Category: Internet Personalities, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Cama, Fotografía, Habitación de hotel, Londres, M/M, Rubelangel, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piensa que le gustaría una foto, solo para el recuerdo, solo para saber que están ahí y que en cualquier momento pueden regresar a ello, a esa intimidad que nadie nunca les pudo arrancar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habitación de Londres (o aquella foto nunca tomada)

**Author's Note:**

> Porque ese especial de 2 millones de Mangel me dejó algo dentro y a puros desvelos es que me lo saco así.

Le toca la cara en la indefinida intimidad de una habitación de hotel. Está amaneciendo y siente el sol rasparle los ojos, dar esos destellos molestos que atraviesan ventanas y kilómetros. Siente la sonrisa contra la yema de sus dedos y extiende sus manos por ese camino tantas otras veces recorrido, con los ojos, con los labios, con pura imaginación ingrata causada por la desesperación o la ansiedad. Le acaricia el cabello y casi puede oler los días que han pasado, las noches que no se cuentan porque si no sería más doloroso.

“¿Cuándo me piensas besar?” le lee en el rostro y sonríe para sí. Puede ver sus manos quietas sobre sus antebrazos, tomándole con tranquilidad, quizá solo para asegurarse que sigue ahí, que está presente y tangible. Miguel suspira casi con melodía y termina de trazar esa boca que tantas cosas le ha dicho en el pasado, que le ha dejado sin aliento y sin armas en una guerra que ninguno nunca ganará. Suspira y le besa, con el sol bañando sus perfiles en una habitación de Londres a las siete de la mañana. No han dormido en toda la noche y sus músculos le duelen, pero puede seguirle besando toda la vida y jamás se cansará.

Se ríe cuando cortan el beso y quiere preguntar cuánto tiempo ha estado esperando esto, cuánto tiempo, cuántas veces; pero no lo hace, porque piensa que es más importante tumbarlos sobre la cama, pasar sus manos por la espalda de Rubén y acercarlo lo más posible, lo más real. Le besa en la barbilla y luego en el cuello, oliendo su piel y frotando las puntas de sus dedos sobre los lunares de su espalda.

―Tengo sueño.

La mañana va despertando y Mangel quiere echarse a reír, solo para escuchar la risa de Rubén también.

―Pues duerme―responde contra su cuello, apretándose un poco más―. Te doy permiso.

―Serás gilipollas, jamás he necesitado tu permiso―bosteza a mitad de la frase, volteándose después para darle la espalda. Puede contar tres lunares desde su posición.

―Y mira que aun así te lo doy. Es porque soy buena gente.

Le siente reírse y eso es suficiente. Le besa la nuca y se queda ahí, tumbado a su lado abrazándole desde atrás, con las sábanas movidas y el sol tomando forma en la pared de enfrente.

Piensa que le gustaría una foto, solo para el recuerdo, solo para saber que están ahí y que en cualquier momento pueden regresar a ello, a esa intimidad que nadie nunca les pudo arrancar. Pero se queda quieto, mientras siente el tiempo pasar y el sol se va poniendo un poco más.

Al final se queda dormido, sintiendo la piel de Rubén debajo de sus palmas y su respiración siendo el eco de recuerdos infinitos que se mecieron delante sus ojos antes de cerrarlos y abandonarse al sueño.

Al despertar se encuentra la habitación en la oscuridad de las siete de la tarde y enfrente el frío vacío de la cama.

Antes de salir de la habitación, con su maleta en una mano y el pasaporte en la otra mira la cama, destendida, revuelta y perfecta para ellos; casi puede verse a sí mismo acostado a un lado de Rubén,  con sus yemas creando dibujos en la sábana, luego en su piel. Contando las veces, las miradas, solo para tratar de enfocarse en algo, de hacerlo perdurar.

Es como si pudiera ver ese fin de semana confinados a ellos, a ese espacio creado por sus presencias, por esa necesidad de respirar uno encima del otro, porque es algo casi fisiológico, algo ya arraigado tan fuerte y real. No es como si solo fueran mejores amigos, o hermanos, es algo más grande, mejor, que se siente diferente pero bien. Que hacía que Mangel se peleara contra sí mismo, que provocaba esos besos robados a las dos de la madrugada, mientras el mundo afuera se volvía un poco más loco. Era una sensación que se podía percibir en el aire, en las miradas y ahora en esa cama, con sus esencias talladas a besos y mordidas, a dedos enrollándose aquí o allá. A ellos dos.

Antes de irse piensa que sí, que debió de tomar esa fotografía. 


End file.
